


Kale Shook Me All Night Long

by undersail2013



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles Week, Multi, Polyamory, Sexting, Twitter, implied Misha/Vicki/Jensen/Danneel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersail2013/pseuds/undersail2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple spouse swap plays out on twitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kale Shook Me All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Vicki Vantoch is the brains behind the twitter account [@daily_kale](https://twitter.com/daily_kale)

“Jen, wait up!” 

Jensen slowed to watch Misha jog across the backlot towards him.

“Hey Mish, what’s going on?” 

“Listen, do you have a date for the wrap party at Jared’s?”

“Nope,” Jensen replied, shaking his head. “Danneel can’t come. She’s got _plans,_ she says.”

“No shit. She and Vicki are dropping all the kids at my mom’s and heading to Napa for the weekend.”

Jensen laughed. “Oh-ho, swanky. Maybe we should ditch Jay and head to Cali.”

Misha shook his head, never taking his eyes from Jensen’s face. “Let them be. Turns out, you’ve got plans, too,” he smirked.

~~~

“Why do we have to dress up for this?” Jensen griped playfully. “We were here last night, on this couch, in our gym shorts and eating shitty wings from Pizza Slut.”

“Because Gen asked us to and we’re grown-ups,” Misha said in his haughtiest tone.

Jensen laughed. “Yeah, you’re one to talk. Are you the pot or the kettle?”

“Yeah, keep mocking me, and see how fast I leave you at your doorstep so you can sleep alone tonight.”

“But then you’d be alone, too.”

Misha waved his hand dismissively. “Details.” His phone chimed. “Hang on, that’s probably Vicki.” He opened Twitter. “Oh fuuuck,” he groaned under his breath.

“What?”

Misha turned the phone to face Jensen.

“‘To avoid a wine hangover, strap-on a kale helmet. The nutrients will penetrate your skin and bring sweet relief.’ Jesus, Vicki! Does that mean what I think it means?”

Misha grinned a wicked grin and dropped his eyes to the screen. “What should I say back?”

“I don’t know. Say, uh, say that you’re at a party and-”

“Oh, I got it.” He’s quiet for a minute as he concentrates on typing, blurting the occasional word as he goes.

“Your lips are moving,” Jensen noted.

“Shh. ‘Green. Leafy. Goodness.’ There. What do you think, Jen?” 

“‘The kale at this party is so fresh, it’s undressing me with its green leafy goodness.’” Jensen chuckled. “Send it.”

“Sent.”

“It is a little tame, though, isn’t it?”

Misha hummed. “Maybe. Start slow, nowhere to go but up. Besides, a million people could read this. I can’t be too explicit.”

“Gimme that,” snatching the phone from Misha’s hand.

“Hey, give it back!” Misha laughed, trying to knock it out of Jensen’s paw, as he held it aloft. When the direct approach failed, Misha tried fondling Jensen into dropping his guard, or at least the phone, but he only succeeded in turning them both on.

“Let go, babe; I got one for your twitter.”

Relenting, Misha smiled at the sweet old dinosaur and gestured to his friend to type away.

To Misha’s chagrin, he heard the Message Sent tone just as Jensen pressed the phone back into Misha’s palm.

“All done!” he smiled, adorable yet deadly.

“What did you do?” Misha asked, wary.

Jensen cleared his throat and read, “‘The kale came to this party to eat and be eaten.’”

“Christ, Jen,” he moaned. 

Jensen moved closer, dropped his mouth to Misha’s ear. “You want that?”

“I want more than that, Jen, I want-” but he was interrupted by the sound of a new tweet. “‘.@mishacollins A salty stalk of kale pairs beautifully with 69 varieties of salad, tossed and otherwise.’ Wow.”

“Wow,” Jensen breathed. 

“She does not mince words.” Faking a stretch, Misha muttered, “I’m not really in the mood for a party right now.”

Jensen dropped his voice, too, to ask, “What are you in the mood for?”

“I’m on a health kick right now,” he joked, eyes dark. “I have to go home now and take my kale. In so many new and inventive ways.”


End file.
